


Morning Kisses: Eureka

by celli



Series: Morning Kisses [7]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan assumed a mild and thoughtful expression that Jack knew personally to be total bullshit. Also, he had a hand sliding down the inside of Jack's arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses: Eureka

"Oh, for the love of God, what _is_ that?" Jack moaned, trying to burrow further into his pillow, away from the light.

An elbow dug into his back as Nathan rolled over. "What? What's what?"

Jack froze as his brain registered several facts at once:

One: Nathan was in bed with him.

Two: that bright light was the sun, streaming into Nathan's bedroom.

Three: last night. _All_ of last night.

Jack sat straight up. The covers dropped to his waist. "Oh, God."

"What the hell, Carter?" Nathan rubbed at his eyes. The handcuffs were still dangling from his right wrist.

"Um. Um." Jack surreptitiously pinched his leg; nope, it hurt. "It's just--it's really bright," he said lamely.

"Congratulations, you've detected that it's morning."

"Hey, I live in a bunker. I haven't woken up to daylight since, I don't even--"

"--Well, except the time when--"

"Yeah, but waking up from getting hit on the head isn't exactly--"

"Whatever." Nathan waved his hand; Jack watched the light bounce off the handcuffs. He swallowed hard.

When he looked up, Nathan was looking right at him. Jack's throat went instantly dry.

"I should, you know, I should go work. And, and stuff." He cleared his throat.

"I have a better idea," Nathan said.

"Better than working?"

Nathan assumed a mild and thoughtful expression that Jack knew personally to be total bullshit. Also, he had a hand sliding down the inside of Jack's arm. "I think the sheriff of Eureka should take the day off."

"And leave the town unprotected from the scientists of Eureka? In particular, you?"

Nathan's hand was tracing a slow line up Jack's arm from his elbow to his wrist. Jack's eyes watered with the effort of keeping his arm still. "Well, if _I'm_ not at work today, that solves your problem."

"I don't know, Stark. I couldn't let you out of my sight in that case."

There was a quiet but unmistakable _click_ as Nathan closed the other cuff around his wrist. "I think we can keep an eye on each other."

"I'll take that responsibility." The sun was warm on Jack's back as he leaned down to kiss Nathan.


End file.
